


Learning to be Human

by LemonYellow406



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ace/Aro Jason Grace, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: When the three kings of the Sky, Underworld, and Sea decide for their respective children, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Percy to go to Earth and learn to be humans, they learn much more about being human that they ever thought they could.





	1. Prologue

There were once three immortal brothers, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. Years ago, the world was split into parts, for them each to lead. The sky, where Zeus ruled, the underworld, ruled by Hades, and the sea, which was ruled by Poseidon. The earth was also ruled by the three of them, where the took turns leading ten years at a time. First was ruled by Hades, ten Poseidon, now Zeus.

A few months ago, the kings decided for their children to walk among them, to live as humans, to hide their powers, and to learn more about humans. Zeus sent his two children out of the sky, Jason and Thalia.

Hades sent two of his children, Nico and Hazel, the oldest, Bianca, staying with her parents under the Earth, helping with ruling the kingdom, as it was always in disarray and Bianca was one of the only people who could calm it.

Poseidon had only one child, Percy, who he sent up to the surface with the others.

The children had known each other their entire lives and were closed because of it.

Because of their parents, none of them could fit in with humans without some help.

Jason and Thalia, being children of the sky, had powers of wind and storm, and great angel's wings which trailed behind them, Jason's a stormy grey, while Thalia's was a deep black with speckled white feathers.

Even though Nico and Hazel, were both children of the Underworld, they had different powers. Nico had powers of death and shadows, while Hazel had powers of riches and earth. They both had the notable metallic sclera and pointed ears of the people of the Underworld, which can help them see and hear spirits better than humans, Hazel's sclera being a shimmering gold, and Nico's a glimmering steel.

Percy, as his father ruled the seas, was a merperson, but also had powers of water and ice and was able to communicate to all marine life. His long fish's tail was a shimmering blue with a gradient to green at the end.

Hazel was the youngest in age, at fourteen. Then it was Nico, who was fifteen, then Jason, at sixteen, then Thalia and Percy were both eighteen.

The kings had found ways for the children's magic to be concealed, Jason's and Thalia's wings to become hidden, Percy's tail to be turned to legs, and Nico and Hazel to have normal sclera, but there were still some side effects of this, which can cause their powers to be revealed.

Follow the five of them as they try to live life as humans.


	2. Chapter One

"We have to what now?"  
  
Hades sighed, looking at his only son.  
  
"You and Hazel are going to have to go to Earth."  
  
A confused expression spread across Nico's face.  
  
"But...why though?"  
  
"Since your uncles and I want to know what is happening on Earth this moment, and we agreed that since our children had bee complaining about being bored lately, this would be good for you."  
  
"But...but I-"  
  
"You shall leave in an hour. Go pack your bags, son. Hazel was told already."  
  
Nico glowered at his father, knowing nothing he'll say can change his mind.  
  
"Fine, Father."  
  
Nico stormed to his room, as he sloppily stuffed four pairs of ripped skinny jeans, a couple of plain black shirts, and an extra pair of sneakers into a backpack.  
  
He heard a knock on his door. He groaned and stalked over to the door, opening it to reveal Hazel, bouncing on her heels.  
"Hi, Nico! Aren't you just so very excited to see the others again?"  
  
With a straight face and a monotone voice, Nico responded, "Ecstatic, and turned back to th backpack, where he stuffed his phone and a laptop.  
  
"Okay, I know I should've told you earlier, but I knew you would refuse to go if I did! This'll be great, Nico. I promise," Hazel said, her golden eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Nico sighed, turning back to his sister with a small smile.  
  
"Okay, I trust you, Hazel."  
  
Hazel squealed, running up to her brother and gathering him in a hug.  
  
"Children," their father called out, "You must leave now."  
  
Hazel summoned a shield of gold that whisked her to the throne room of their home, as Nico crouched to the shadows, teleporting himself as well.  
  
Their father sat on his throne, a content smile on his face, sitting next to him was his oldest daughter, with glimmering quartz eyes and a wide smile. Bianca stood up, running to her siblings, hugging them tightly. She pulled away and looked at her father, who nodded silently to her. She nodded in reply, and without a word, spread her hands in front of her to her siblings. Nico and Hazel grabbed one each, and Bianca said with humor in her voice, "Bring me back a t-shirt," as Nico and Hazel were teleported away.  
  
\--  
  
"My son, remember how days ago, I told you of how you were to be sent to the human kingdom of Earth soon? Well, soon seems to be today."  
  
"Wait, are you serious, Father?"  
  
"Yes, Jason. Your uncles and I agreed that today feels correct. Go pack your bags and call your sister into my room. You're leaving after she gets her items together."  
  
Jason barely hid a smile as he nodded, saying in return, "Yes, sir," before running out the room in excitement. He yelled out, "Thalia! Dad wants you! Now!"  
  
In return, he heard a resounding, "FINE."  
  
He grinned, spreading his deep grey wings to fly up to the third floor of their manor in the sky, where Jason's room lay. He flew into it, hitting his wing on the doorframe but ignoring it, as he grabbed the suitcase in his closet and grabbed the carefully folded clothes the cloud nymphs had put there and placed them carefully into his suitcase. He quickly harnessed the winds to shut the suitcase tight and he grabbed the handle, flying out of his relatively clean room and into the disorganized chaos of his sister's.  
  
He called out her name, "Thalia?"  
  
"Yeah? OH FUCK," Thalia's voice called out from under her bed, hitting her head on it.  
  
"fuck, fuck, fuck," Thalia winced, holding her head as she walked over to Jason.  
  
"So, you heard the news right, Jay?"  
  
Jason nodded eagerly, grabbing her right hand, as her left was holding a bag full of clothes, sloppily thrown in, and flying out of her room and into the foyer.  
  
"JASON, CHILL," Thalia screamed out, holding her bag as tight as possible as her grand black wings spread behind her, slowing her descent.  
  
Standing at the door was their father, his magnificent white wings expanded behind him, his eyebrow cocked in fascination.  
  
"Well, well, son. You got her out impressively fast."  
  
He spread his hands out in front of him, nodding to his children. Thalia and Jason looked at each other, smiling at one another, and grabbed hold of their father's hands. As soon as they did, they were teleported away to a grand white manor.  
  
\---  
  
Percy blasted music in his room, swimming around happily as he finished packing his bags. His father had told him a week before that today he would be leaving for a while to go to Earth, but he had been putting off packing and realized just an hour ago that today was the day.  
  
His green and blue tail swished around the room, propelling him to his closet as he pulled out the only three pairs of pants he had bought on his last trip to Earth. Under the ocean, no one wore pants, because they all had no need for them since they all had long fish tails instead f legs. He had bought the pants as he wanted to show his mother how human pant's look like as she had been wondering.  
  
He heard a soft knock on his door, a soft voice calling out, "Percy? Are you still packing in there?"  
  
Percy's lips quirked in a smile as he replied to his mother, "Yep! Be out in a sec!"  
  
"Alright, dear. No need to rush."  
  
Percy stuffed the last shirt he wanted to pack into his backpack, which he then picked up and swam over to his door, throwing it open and swimming a fast as possible to the throne room, where he expected his parents were waiting. He arrived there to see only his mother sitting on her throne of abalaster, et to the slightly larger throne of white obsidian.  
  
"Sorry, dear. Your father had business to attend to, but know that he is excited for you to see your friends again. Oh, and to learn human culture to teach it to him, as he and his brothers and much too lazy to.  
  
She chuckled affectionately.  
  
"Anyway, he told me that to teleport you to the manor you are staying at with the others, you must grasp my hands as I think of it. Well, here it goes, dear."  
  
His mother held her hands out to her only child, her eyes smiling.  
  
Percy kissed her cheek and grasped her hands, looking into her eyes before being teleported away.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im exhausted


End file.
